The Prince and the Paladin
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU/Canon: Shiro's crush for Prince Alluran during training causes him to retreat. The prince has other plans. (male Allura x Shiro)


AN: Some ship exploration. :)

SA

SA

SA

Shiro was screwed.

He knew it ages ago but as he was once again swept off his feet by Prince Alluran's staff he had another _Holy shit_ thought. Shiro just let himself lay there on the ground completely breathless. The Prince walked over to stand above him. He had a high collar tank which only accented the lean muscles of his arms. Shiro's eyes couldn't help but trail the pink markings curling around his forearms and up along his biceps -

"Again?"

Shiro looked back up to Alluran's face. Some strands of his short, wavy white hair was sticking to his forehead. Shiro had the impulse to push them back so he could see the prince's sharp blue eyes properly.

Everything about the crowned prince of Altea was stunning in terms of intellect and physical attributes. Though…the physical seemed to be more apparent when the prince was in a playful mood such as now. Alluran was leaning against his staff with his head tilted against the pole. His pink cheek markings were bright from the exercise and his eyes lit up in amusement. All of this just made it blatantly apparent that Shiro's crush was only going to screw him over one of these days.

_Royally screwed? _his mind eagerly asked._ doing that right now._

A nice cold shower was what Shiro needed. Not inappropriate thoughts about his commander and prince. A tap to his foot brought Shiro back to his current situation. There was a little smirk on the prince's lips. That looked haunted many a dreams of his in not appropriate settings.

"Did I knock you senseless Shiro?"

_Crap_.

Shiro's face grew hot.

"No." Shiro cleared his throat when it sounded a little raspy. "I just think that's enough for today. We have that meeting with the Snydiks to prep for."

Alluran let out a low hum. "I suppose we could start early." He stuck out his hand. Shiro accepted the assistance. "We should bathe first."

Shiro quickly squashed the mental image. "Y-Yeah."

Alluran quirked a brow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your heartrate's still rather high," Alluran tilted his head, making the light of training deck gleam on his purple gemed earcuff. "Has been for quite a while, now that I think about it."

Shiro balked a little. "You can _hear_ my heart beat?"

Alluran wiggled his pointed ears. "Of course I can."

_Double crap._

"It's been rather high around me lately."

_Triple crap._

"I didn't think I intimidated you."

"You don't. It's just been a rough couple of weeks."

Shiro stretched his arms up over his head. He missed Alluran's eyes following the lifting of his white tank, exposing his abs.

"Indeed," Alluran lowly rumbled.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. See ya, prince."

"Enjoy."

* * *

Shiro jumped when he heard something metallic clatter onto the floor of the fancy Altean locker room.

He turned around with his shirt in his hands. The prince's staff rolled to a stop near his feet. Alluran was **here**. He _never_ bathed in here but in his own private suite. Shiro's eyes widened as the prince stripped his shirt off right in front of him.

His thoughts were stuck in a loop of _wow. Oh wow._

The prince was lean but by the curving pink markings accentuating his abs, Shiro realized it was tightly packed in the prince's body. Shiro's shirt fell out of his hands. The prince's slender fingers drifted to his pants-

"Wa-wait!" Shiro quickly reached over to halt him. "I-I don't - what's going on?"

Alluran slowly blinked. Shiro internally groaned. The prince's white lashes only made the heat in his eyes more apparent.

"We're bathing."

Shiro swallowed. "Separately."

Alluran's smile widened. "If that's what you'd like."

"…I-"

"Shiro." Alluran laid a hand on his face. "I care about you. If this isn't what you want-"

"I didn't say that. It's just- I'm a pilot and you're a prince -"

"You're the head of Voltron."

"- doesn't that make things worse?"

"We're both capable of maintaining professionalism during missions." Alluran lightly traced his jawline. "But in between…Is it so wrong for us to be together?"

"No. Never you."

Alluran's smile softened as Shiro leaned into his hand.

"Then let go, my paladin," the prince purred. "What do you want?"

Shiro's eyes snapped to his. The Black Paladin's chest was visibly rising and falling as his breathing grew ragged. Alluran stepped up, bringing them into contact. Shiro shivered as his warm, dark skin touched his.

That touch broke through his restraint.

Shiro leaned in, his hand digging into the prince's short white locks and kissed him full on the mouth. Alluran eagerly parted his lips in return. They kissed and kissed, hands fumbling with the rest of their clothes. _Wow, _Shiro thought as they stumbled into a shower stall.

"What's wow?" Alluran mumbled against his lips. "The translator's not understanding the word."

Shiro laughed. He hadn't realized he said it out loud.

"It's what you say when something incredible happens."

Alluran smiled. "Wow."

SA

SA

SA

AN: This came into existence during a chat about Shallura being about the chemistry of these two people.

If Allura had been Prince Alluran and they still had the same interactions with each other (ie the sneaking onto the Galra ship, Alluran saving Shiro, Shiro saving Alluran, The Hand Touch, etc.) I still would have shipped them. I might write these two again. We'll see. :3


End file.
